Coisas que Ninguém Deve Saber
by Lori Black
Summary: Arthur Weasley tinha um segredo, melhor classificado como obsessão. #Ouro no VI Challenge de Vícios do forum MM.


Arthur Weasley era apenas uma criança quando seu avô foi levá-lo para ver a melhor coisa que a humanidade já produzira – ao menos era o que ele pensava. Para seu avô, os trouxas eram pessoas extremamente espertas e divertidas. Embora o pequeno Arthur adorasse cinema, ele não concordava com o avô. Quer dizer, na parte de que o cinema era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Foi assim que nasceu sua paixão e sua curiosidade por tudo aquilo que era criado por trouxas.

Quando mais velho – logo depois de se casar – Arthur ainda nutria a mesma paixão por tudo que era produzido por aqueles seres sem magia. Era tudo tão perfeito, tão inteligente! Ele adorava passar horas e horas desmontando bicicletas, televisões, máquinas de lavar... Mas nem sempre fazemos tudo o que queremos, e o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos logo aprendeu isso. Com o tempo vêm as responsabilidades.

E a sua veio em formas pequenas e fofas, chorando de fome, querendo atenção.

Teve de arranjar outro emprego. Trabalhar nos fundos de uma loja do Beco Diagonal não era exatamente o indicado para um pai de família.

Candidatou-se a uma vaga no Ministério da Magia, e quando foi falar para uma sorridente Molly que havia arranjado um emprego, nem percebeu que ela havia deixado a louça que segurava cair por conta de sua perplexidade (e desapontamento. Quem leva a sério alguém que trabalha com trouxas? Quer dizer, _quanto_ essa pessoa ganha?). Arthur ainda não era bom em interpretar sinais.

Mas Molly o apoiou. Mesmo que Arthur não tirasse quase nada do trabalho, ela ainda o amava, e ele era um bom marido. E continuou o apoiando mesmo depois de sete filhos e mais despesas.

Mas o que Molly não sabia – bem, era isso que Arthur gostava de pensar – era que sua antiga paixão crescia mais ainda.

Seu barraco de ferramentas estava cheio de coisas trouxas. Desde as mais simples até as mais complicadas. Era seu hobbie. Todo seu tempo livre era para aquelas coisas engraçadas e interessantes.

Mesmo depois de anos, seu interesse por um mundo desconhecido só ia crescendo. E chegou ao ápice com a ajuda – não intencional - de seu neto Hugo Weasley.

Era um dia comum e cinzento – como qualquer outro dia na Inglaterra – quando Ron e Hermione foram visitá-los, trazendo com eles seus filhos. Rose já era uma garota de quinze anos, extremamente inteligente, como a mãe, e com um senso de humor que lembrava muito o pai.

Hugo, por outro lado, era um garoto calado e quieto, que compartilhava seu gosto por coisas trouxas. Ele ficava o tempo todo sentado em frente a um objeto retangular, batendo os dedos em algo parecido com um teclado de uma máquina de escrever.

O Sr. Weasley, um tanto receoso, aproximou-se do neto, que lia alguma coisa na caixa fina. Ela brilhava por dentro.

- Ah, Hugo, o que é... isso – apontou para o objeto no colo do menino – com que você está brincando?

- Isso? É um computador vô. Bom, na verdade é um notebook. Mas é quase a mesma coisa...

E Arthur Weasley se apaixonara novamente. Enquanto ouvia o garoto fazer uma explicação rápida e entusiasmada sobre placas, memória e conexão _wi-fi_ (ainda não havia entendido direito o que era aquilo) sentia aquela curiosidade infantil crescer dentro de si.

- Você que mexer vô? Não é difícil, eu te ensino.

Com um tanto de hesitação – Molly não estava muito longe dali – Arthur permitiu-se brincar com o _notebook_ do neto.

Certamente ele não ouvira falar que o computador também causa dependência.

Aquilo era a melhor coisa que já haviam feito. _Sério_. Não sabia como não ouvira falar daquela maravilha antes.

O Sr. Weasley navegava pela internet no computador do neto. Ele esquecera na casa do avô seu brinquedo, e Arthur resolvera verificar se estava tudo bem.

_Uau_, e como estava. Mais do que bem, _ótimo._ Aquela era melhor coisa que já havia experimentado. Em um mês que o aparelho tinha ficado em sua casa, todas as noites ele ia para seu barraco de ferramentas navegar pela internet.

Descobrira sites de jogos, um programa engraçado chamado _photoshop,_ e, o mais interessante de tudo, um fórum. Ele até baixava algo chamado seriado, sobre dois irmãos que perseguiam criaturas sobrenaturais, como demônios e bruxas. Rira muito na parte das bruxas. Se os trouxas soubessem!

Arthur abrira uma conta no tal de fórum. Ele conversava com pessoas de várias partes do mundo através daquilo.

Mas sua esposa, Molly, não sabia que seu marido levantava todas as noites para usar aparelhos trouxas. Ela apenas achava que era a incontinência noturna do marido. Porque se soubesse...

Não conseguia ficar um dia longe da máquina. Enquanto fazia outras coisas, se perguntava se alguém lhe mandara novas mensagens. Até mesmo quando estava em eventos sociais, cercado por pessoas, ficava pensado se haveria alguma novidade nos sites que ele frequentava.

Talvez um novo _spoiler_ de _Supernatural_. Queria muito saber se Castiel voltaria na nova temporada.

Mas como tudo que é bom tem um fim, a diversão do senhor Weasley também teve.

Pouco antes das aulas de Hogwarts recomeçarem, Hermione levou os netos para visitarem os avós. E o garoto, é claro, dera falta de seu notebook.

- Que bom que ficou aqui vô, pensei que tinha perdido.

E o garoto levara embora o objeto de sua obsessão. E, durante dias, sentiu-se completamente elétrico. Precisava daquilo, urgentemente. Precisava navegar.

Arthur só ficara tão ansioso do jeito que estava com a tensão e o medo provocados pela guerra. Mas a ansiedade que sentia... Era incontrolável, como se houvesse tomado litros e litros de café.

Precisava do computador, da internet, senão iria enlouquecer.

Era noite, e estava muito escuro, exatamente como planejara. A casa de seu filho, Ron, estava vazia.

Foi para a porta dos fundos, que dava direto na cozinha. Céus, era a oportunidade perfeita. Sacou a varinha, e com um simples feitiço abriu a porta.

Ficou parado durante um tempo, percebendo se o barulho da porta despertara algum tipo de reação. Nada, exatamente como o previsto.

Subiu as escadas com cuidado. No seu caminho encontrou apenas o gato da família, César. Este lhe lançara um olhar demorado e avaliativo.

Estava roubando a casa de seu filho.

É, o mundo estava mesmo acabando.

Finalmente chegou ao quarto de Hugo. E não precisou procurar muito para achar o que queria. O brilho prateado do notebook era facilmente reconhecível sobre a mesa de cabeceira de Hugo.

Sentou-se na cama do menino, colocando o objeto sobre o colo, sentindo o prazer de ligá-lo. Era muito _bom_.

Desligou o aparelho, pois a parte racional de si que ainda funcionava dizia que era melhor ir embora.

Finalmente chegou até a cozinha, seu coração batendo rapidamente. Quando finalmente saiu da casa – nesse momento, podia quase sentir a adrenalina sendo lançada no seu sangue – ouviu um barulho.

Maldição, havia sido pego.

Virou-se para encarar sua vergonha. Ela tinha a forma de um gato vadio, que o encarava como se implorasse por comida.

Suspirando aliviado, foi em direção ao portão de ferro do jardim. Quando estivesse fora da propriedade poderia aparatar. Ir embora, levando sua infâmia junto.

Durante os meses que se passaram, o Sr. Weasley continuou usando o computador durante as madrugadas. E continuou sentindo-se culpado, principalmente quando via o neto, que se queixava que havia perdido o estimado objeto.

Mas nada conseguiu fazer Arthur abandonar seu vício. Afinal, era um homem velho, que havia criado sete filhos, perdido um e tido mais de uma dezena de netos. Merecia um descanso, mesmo que estivesse se arriscando. Porque se Molly descobrisse o que fazia e o que fizera...

O que as pessoas não fazem por uma obsessão.

* * *

**Fanfic escrita para o Chall Relâmpago, do 6v. Se gostou ou oidou, deixe um review ;)**


End file.
